


Cigars

by WattStalf



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Burnplay, Cigars, Kink Meme, M/M, Sadomasochism, oldass prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "Adrian gets Eddie back for all those fucking cigar burns."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigars

**Author's Note:**

> I got a major kink for cigar burning and cigars in general, so when I saw this old prompt, I added it to my never ending to-do list.

Adrian would never actually admit out loud that he was a masochist, but there was no denying that he did enjoy the pain that his older lover sometimes inflicted. He never told Eddie this, but Eddie knew and he likely enjoyed hurting Adrian enough that he didn't care. Nothing about their arrangement was particularly romantic or even healthy, but that was how they liked it.

He would never admit to being a masochist, even when Eddie punched him or threw him against the wall and he loved every second of it. And when Eddie smoked in his bedroom, he loathed the smell of it and how it would always linger after he was gone, but he knew that it meant the tip of a cigar pressing into his pale skin, pain so sharp and fierce that even he couldn't keep from screaming. Being burned hurt terribly, worse than most of the things that Eddie would do to him, and it left a mark every time. He was lucky that the clothes he wore covered that well enough.

But Eddie only doled out the pain, and Adrian had another side to him that he also had not admitted out loud. He didn't just want to be hurt, he wanted to return the pain in kind; he was equally as sadistic as he was masochistic. The initial attraction to Eddie came from the fact that they had not been able to be in a room without fighting, after all.

Adrian loved giving himself over to pain, but he wanted very much to give all of that pain back to Eddie, especially when it came to the burning. It _hurt_ and it left ugly marks on his pretty skin and Eddie was not pretty in the slightest, so If anyone deserved to be marred like that, it was him. He deserved to take back all that he had given and Adrian didn't smoke, but that didn't seem necessary.

Eddie wasn't expecting him to hit back and he managed to take the brunette by surprise, slugging him before tackling him and pinning him. He struggled, but not hard enough to actually break free. Eddie was bigger and stronger than Adrian, so if he really wanted out, he could get out. He was playing along, at least for now.

“Whattaya think your doing, huh?” he asked as Adrian pressed his weight into him.

“Getting even,” he replied.

“With what?” Eddie snorted. “We both know ya love it.”

“Maybe so, but that doesn't mean I don't see the need to get even,” he replied. “And you've done a lot that needs to be paid back.”

“I'm absolutely terrified,” he said, snorting again. “And just what do ya think you can do to me, princess?”

“Plenty. You really shouldn't leave so many of your things here. There's no telling what I'll do if I get my hands on them.” He produced one of Eddie's cigars, as well as a box of matches that he had purchased himself for the occasion.

“Fuck no,” said Eddie. “You're not takin' it that far. Smack me around if ya want, but none of that.”

Chuckling, Adrian replied, “But you're the one pinned down, aren't you? I could always let you up if you're scared, but you're really not in any position to try to tell me what to do this time.”

“I'm not scared of anything, it just-”

“Hurts a lot? Trust me, I know. But if I can handle it, I thought it would be nothing for someone as tough as you claim to be.” Eddie's ego never failed to be his downfall and Adrian knew just how to toy with it. He was a man of ego himself, but he was at least aware of his own pride and vanity; Eddie seemed to not understand just what a weakness he had.

“I wasn't gonna say it hurt,” he said so defensively that it was plain that that was exactly what he was going to say. “Forget it. If burnin' me is what your pretty little heart is set on doing, go right ahead. Doesn't bother me one fuckin' bit.”

He was so determined not to let Adrian get the better of him that he ceased to struggle even as Adrian had to fully let go of him in order to light the cigar, doing it just how he had watched Eddie do it so many times before. Smoke spilled from it and he fought back a cough- no matter how often his lover smoked around him, he couldn't get used to it and still absolutely hated it. He was not tempted in the slightest to pop the cigar into his mouth and make a show of things, preferring instead to skip right to the main event.

He pressed the lit tip onto Eddie's left shoulder blade, pushing it down into his skin, and it was such a pleasure to finally make the older man scream. And scream he did, a much more high pitched sound than Adrian had ever heard him much before, a wonderful contrast to the deep grunts and moans that he was used to hearing and even more of a contract to the same old sadistic laugh. It was a noise that Adrian had tried to fight making so many times before and one that he could never fight when being burned himself, and now it was Eddie who was the victim.

Adrian did not let up until the flame was completely extinguished, until Eddie's screams turned only to short, sharp breaths. He had his teeth grit, bed sheets held in clinched fists, eyes shut tight, and it was the weakest Adrian had ever seen him. Pulling back the cigar, he admired the angry red mark that had been behind and the way it stood out against Eddie's shoulder, paler than his tanned arms because he kept them covered most of the time. He had some of the tackiest tan lines Adrian had ever seen.

“Not too good getting a taste of your own medicine, hmm?” he asked smugly, pressing a finger into the burn just to hear Eddie scream one more time. The sound was so satisfying that he felt he would never get tired of listening to it.

But when his scream faded, Eddie did not reply with a sharp remark as expected. When he spoke, all he said was, “Fuck me.”

“Excuse me?”

His voice was quiet, but he sounded needy, desperate. “I said fuck me, okay? Just...I need it. And if ya wanna...do that again...I won't argue or anything.”

Of course, Adrian laughed a spiteful laugh then, his victory not lost on him. “Since you asked so nicely...” He kept lubricant close by his bed for these occasions, and even had another cigar prepared just for this one. First, he spread the lube onto his already erect member, positioning himself.

It was not the first time he had topped, but it was not something that happened very often and Eddie was still not used to it, tensing up from his nerves and wincing as Adrian had to push himself into the tight entrance. Eddie winced, never seeming to realize that he had to relax if he were going to enjoy this, but today was about delivering pain anyway and Adrian was happy enough just to be sheathed within his lover after building up so much anticipation.

He moaned into Eddie's ear as he eased himself in the rest of the way and began to thrust, taking his time to enjoy the friction. Eddie was taking it better than he usually did; every other time he had let Adrian fuck him, he had mouthed off the whole time and tried to act as though he were still in control, but now he was actually docile. He let out one sound that sounded almost like a whimper, and then Adrian knew that it was time to give him a little more.

Taking the other cigar, he lit it in the same manner as the first, and Eddie let out a low, depraved moan when the scent of smoke filled the air. Perhaps Adrian could learn to get used to it after all, if this was the result. He hesitated only a moment to build suspense before he pressed the cigar into Eddie's other shoulder blade, and he was not even ashamed that the sound of Eddie's scream was all it took to finish him off.

He managed to keep his hand steady even as he came, not letting up as he burned Eddie, holding the cigar down until he was sure that it was out. He heard the older man let out a pathetic whimper as he pulled it away, felt him relax a bit, and he knew that he had come as well. They had both been quick that night, and he wasn't sure if he was more surprised by how much he enjoyed or by how much Eddie had enjoyed it, how he had seemed to absolutely love being hurt like that.

It had been nice turning the tables, at least, and he knew that he would want to do that again and again. And he was confident that, though he might protest it, Eddie would secretly have no objections to that.

**Author's Note:**

> remember when i used to hate this ship? hahahaha i dont know what happened to me


End file.
